finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 29
So liebe Leute, wir befinden uns nun im Bonus-Kapitel dieses Walkthroughs. Und wie das bei Bonuskapiteln so ist, werden wir uns hier mit einer Aufgabe beschäftigen, die keinen Einfluss auf unseren Spielverlauf nimmt, aber trotzdem erledigt werden kann. Es geht um den Superboss des Spiels, Yadis. Dieser ist nicht so einfach, wenn man sich nicht gründlich auf den Kampf vorbereitet. Dabei gibt es jedoch mehrere Dinge, die man in Betracht ziehen sollte. Ich muss euch leider gestehen, dass ich den Gegner selbst noch nicht besiegt hatte, weil es mir bisher nie wirklich wichtig war. Grundsätzlich bin ich nicht der Typ Spieler, der unbedingt bis zum Superboss kommen muss, weil der Weg dorthin manchmal ermüdend, nervig und spaßraubend ist. In Final Fantasy IX ist der Weg selbst nicht das Problem, denn die Sidequest mit den Chocobos ist gleichzeitig spaßig und lukrativ und von mir aus hätten da noch mehr Schätze verbuddelt sein können... aaber der Gegner selbst senkt meine Motivation. Ich meine, schaut ihn euch an: er ist weder ein epischer, wiederkehrender Gegner aus der Reihe, noch ein in sonstiger Art cooler Feind. Bei all den coolen Gegnern und Kämpfen, die wir bestanden haben, ist Yadis optisch eine absolute Nullnummer. Ich werde mich aber trotzdem bemühen den Gegner irgendwann zu plätten, um mich dann auch mit den, meiner Meinung nach, zweifelhaften Lorbeeren rühmen zu können. Bis ich eigene hilfreiche Tipps geben kann, müssen die Tipps genügen, die ich im Internet gefunden habe. Sie setzen sich aus diversen Quellen zusammen, doch deren Inhalt ist so ziemlich identisch und es klingt auch alles ziemlich einleuchtend, wenn ihr mich fragt. Falls ihr noch weitere Tipps für mich oder andere Spieler habt, dann schreibt sie bitte auf die Diskussionsseite. Das können auch unangemeldete Nutzer tun. Ich werde sie dann allen Lesern zur Verfügung stellen. Wer von der Strategie und den Vorbereitungen nichts wissen will, klickt hier und gelangt somit gleich zur Bossbox von Yadis. Die Vorbereitung Sidequest: Die freundlichen Monster thumb|Lasst uns Yadis aus''määh''rzen! >D Jetzt erfahrt ihr also, warum wir uns mit den freundlichen Monstern rumgeärgert haben. Wenn ihr alle neun angetroffen und beschenkt habt, dann wird Putschi, das letzte Monster, seinen runden Freund erwähnen. Damit ist Yadis gemeint und dieser wird nach erfolgreichem Abschluss dieses Sidequests das Schatten-Element nicht mehr absorbieren, sondern entwickelt eine Schwäche dagegen. Weiterhin könnte er nun Schaden durch physische Angriffe erleiden... Dass das nichts bringt, verrate ich euch gleich vorweg. Das Schatten-Element hingegen, meine lieben Leser, wird der Schlüssel zum Sieg für uns sein. Somit haben wir die erste wichtige Vorbereitung abgeschlossen. Yuhuuu! Gruppenaufstellung Also grundsätzlich gilt bei der Aufstellung der aktiven Gruppe, dass ihr jeden Charakter verwenden könnt, sogar solche, die keine Schatten-elementaren Angriffe wirken können. Ich werde euch jeweils eine Erklärung liefern, wie jeder Charakter von Nutzen sein kann. Stellt euch jedoch drauf ein, dass physische Angriffe nicht viel bringen und somit auch nicht beachtet werden müssen. Wenn ihr nun eure Gruppe zusammengestellt und die Charaktere gleich mal in die hintere Reihe verfrachtet habt, dann geht es weiter mit der Strategie, den Hilfs-Abilitys und der Ausrüstung. Um euch eventuell die Auswahl der Charaktere zu erleichtern, werde ich zunächst erläutern, wie die Strategie bei diesem Kampf aussehen könnte. Strategie Bei den meisten Charakteren habe ich euch ja schon im Abschnitt Gruppenaufstellung beschrieben, welche Abilitys nützlich sind. Da aber nicht alle Charaktere solche Abilitys wie Räuberseele, Drakogramm oder Krötenfalle besitzen, will ich kurz darlegen, wie die Strategie vor allem in Bezug auf die Schlüsselfiguren Vivi, Lili und eventuell Mahagon aussehen könnte. Dabei geht es mir hauptsächlich darum Yadis elementare Schwäche gegenüber Schatten auszunutzen und zu unserem Vorteil zu gestalten. Die Ausrüstung und Abilitys spielen dabei eine kleine, aber eher untergeordnete Rolle. Egal, ob ihr dieser Strategie folgt oder es ganz anders versuchen wollt, die Ausrüstung und Hilfs-Abilitys dienen mehr dem Schutz vor Yadis, als der Verstärkung eurer Angriffe oder Zauber. Wir hatten ja bereits festgehalten, dass Yadis eine fiese Sau ist, die ohne die freundlichen Monster so gut wie keine Schwächen hat. Aber gleichzeitig kommt es auch drauf an Yadis möglichst davon abzuhalten seinen Zauber Meteo einzusetzen, denn dieser Angriff wird euch wahrscheinlich die Lichter auspusten. Weiterhin kann Yadis unter anderem Angriffe wie Todestribunal, Lv. 5 Tod, Lv. 4 Sanctus, Flare und Verwünschung einsetzen. Es gibt eine ziemliche Auswahl an Angriffen für Yadis, aber da der Flummi nicht so dämlich ist, wie er aussieht, wird Yadis jeden Angriff, der von vorn herein bei allen Charakteren erfolglos ist gar nicht erst einsetzen, was das Meteo-Risiko steigen lässt. Darauf komme ich übrigens nochmal bei der Ausrüstung und den Abilitys zurück. Vorerst sollen uns hier jedoch nur Todestribunal, Lv. 5 Tod und Lv. 4 Sanctus interessieren. Als erstes die beiden Lv-Zauber: Sorgt dafür dass im Idealfall jeweils ein Charakter von den Zaubern getroffen werden kann, denn wie gesagt, sonst setzt Yadis diese Angriffe überhaupt nicht ein. Lv. 5 Tod könnt ihr zwar nicht verhindern, aber wenn ihr euren Charakter mit Aurae oder Reinkarnat mit dem Schutzengel-Zustand belegt habt, steht er sofort danach wieder auf. Bei Lv. 4 Sanctus sollte beachtet werden, dass Yadis diese Technik auch nicht einsetzen wird, wenn der Charakter, dessen Level ein Vielfaches von 4 besitzt, das Himmels-Element absorbiert. Darum legt demjenigen Ausrüstung an, die das Element lediglich negiert. Dann wird Yadis die Technik trotzdem einsetzen und sie verpufft quasi an euch. Was Todestribunal angeht... da verhält es sich ebenfalls genauso, wie bei Sanctus beschrieben: Bei einem Charakter sollte im Idealfall das Schatten-Element negiert werden, während alle anderen das Element absorbieren. Da Yadis sich selbst mit Todestribunal erwischt, leidet er unter seinem eigenen Zauber, was euch nur zu Gute kommt. Und soll ich euch was verraten? Wenn ihr ganz pervers drauf seid und die Magiesteine entbehren könnt, dann könnt ihr Todestribunal bei Vivi und/oder Mahagon sogar mit Konterzauber erneut ausführen. Wenn ihr aber keinen ausreichenden Schutz gegen das Schatten-Element aufweisen könnt, dann lass es bitte bleiben. Eine weitere Strategie beinhaltet Lili, einen Eiferstein und als kleines Gimmick auch die Immer Regena-Ability. Mit dem Eiferstein, den ihr bei Hades aus zwei Eifersplittern schmieden könnt, erlernt Lili ihre mächtigste Beschwörung, nämlich Arche. Ja, genau die Arche, die ihr in Oeil Vert schon bekämpft habt. Arche ist die einzige Bestia, die dem Schatten-Element zugeordnet wird. Der Vorteil von Arche ist, dass seine Angriffe tatsächlich nur Yadis treffen und die eigene Gruppe davon verschont bleibt. Nachteile gibt es eigentlich nicht, denn mit Immer Regena könnt ihr gleichzeitig die lange Beschwörungssequenz nutzen, um eure Gruppe wieder zu heilen und einmal durchzuatmen, falls notwendig. Die beiden Strategien sind durchaus miteinander kombinierbar. Zu guter Letzt will ich euch noch auf eine weitere entscheidende Information aufmerksam machen: Yadis' ATB ist etwas gemein und er greift häufiger an, wenn ihr eure Angriffe nicht vernünftig timed. Stellenweise kann er auf diese Weise sogar zwei Mal nacheinander angreifen, was euer Todesurteil bedeuten könnte. Der "Trick" dabei soll darin bestehen, dass ihr eure Angriffe eingebt, wenn Yadis seinerseits agiert. Sobald er anfängt zu zaubern oder irgendeine Aktion auszuführen, bis zum Abschluss dieser Aktion (meist also der Schadensberechnung) habt ihr dann Zeit eure Aktionen einzugeben. Das zieht den Kampf zwar etwas in die Länge, aber wenn es euch hilft zu überleben, dann soll es so sein. Nun aber genug zur Strategie, wer jetzt noch unschlüssig ist, welche Gruppenmitglieder er nehmen soll, dem kann ich leider auch nicht mehr helfen. Learning by doing und so. Jetzt geht es um die Abilitys und die Ausrüstung eurer Gruppe. Hilfs-Abilitys Allgemein sollte jeder Charakter zumindest Immer Regena und Segen angelegt haben. Weiterhin setzt Yadis unter Umständen Zustandsveränderungen wie Stop, Toxitus oder Tobsucht als Konter ein. Schützt euch bestmöglich, beachtet jedoch, dass Yadis auch Zustandsveränderungen nicht einsetzen wird, wenn ihr alle eure Charaktere gegen dieselben Zustandsveränderungen schützt. Also teilen wir das alles etwas auf. gebt drei Charakteren Gift und Galle und außerdem Felsenfest. Der Charakter, der keinen Schutz aufweisen kann, muss und sollte nicht unbedingt derselbe sein. Mehr Handlungsvielfalt und so. Um eure Charaktere vor Tobsucht zu schützen, gibt es eigentlich nur die Möglichkeit Immer Reflek auf die Charaktere zu wirken, das schränkt euch aber natürlich in eurer Handlungsfreiheit bezüglich Magie ein. Entscheidet selbst, was euch wichtig ist. Ansonsten verteilt eure verbliebenen Magiepunkte so, dass eure HP/ MP steigen oder der MP-Verbrauch sogar reduziert wird. Wie bereits oben im Strategie-Abschnitt erwähnt, kann Konterzauber in Verbindung mit Todestribunal ebenfalls effektiv und zugsparend sein. Wenn euch daran gelegen ist, Yadis' Element-Schwäche auszunutzen, verzichtet auf jeden Fall auf Zauberneutrum. Waffen und Ausrüstung Kurz zu den Waffen: Wenn ihr nicht vorhabt, die Waffen tatsächlich einzusetzen, dann achtet lediglich auf die Werte und legt die beste Waffe an. Solltet ihr jedoch tatsächlich auf physische Angriffe oder Techniken zurückgreifen wollen, dann nehmt vornehmlich Waffen, die das Wind- oder Himmels-Element in sich tragen, denn neben gegen diese ist Yadis ebenfalls anfällig. Nun kommen wir zu dem entscheidenen Punkt - der Ausrüstung. Wie bereits gesagt, wenn alle das Element absorbieren, greift Yadis gar nicht erst an. Yadis' Angriffe beinhalten entweder das Schatten- bzw. das Himmels-Element oooder sind elementneutral. Gegen Neutrale Elemente können wir uns nicht schützen, aber gegen die anderen beiden. Nachfolgende Tabelle zeigt euch, welche Ausrüstung auf welches Element wirkt und von wem diese Ausrüstung getragen werden kann. Im günstigsten Fall absorbieren drei unserer Nasen den Angriff also, während dieser, beim Todestribunal zumindest, Yadis schadet und von einem Mitglied unserer Gurkentruppe negiert wird. Im normalen Fall sollten alle das Element zumindest neutralisieren und so den Schaden auf Null setzen, Yadis jedoch trotzdem zum Angriff motivieren. Im allerbesch...eidensten Fall haben wir nur Ausrüstung, die den erteilten Schaden auf die Hälfte reduziert. Für ganz überfürsorgliche Leute sage ich es hier auch nochmal klar und deutlich. Spart es euch verschiedene Rüstungen anzulegen, die auf zwei Elemente unterschiedliche Wirkungen entfalten. Das ist nicht nur Verschwendung guter Ausrüstung, sondern auch unsinnig. Der Bosskampf So, ihr kennt nun alle Tipps, die ich kenne bzw. in Erfrahrung gebracht habe und ich hoffe, ich habe euch eine umfangreiche Strategie liefern können. Nun seid ihr eures Glückes eigener Schmied, also geht zu Chocobos Luftgarten und untersucht, wider aller Warnungen von Mene, die Mini-Gebirge auf der zweiten, hinteren Insel. right|200px Boss 42: Yadis HP: 55.535 MP: 9.999 Schwäche: Himmel, Wind, Tontauben und evtl. Schatten Absorbiert: Schatten bzw. Nichts Klauen: Elixier, Dunkelkristall, Eifersplitter, Kaiserrobe Strategie: Tja, eine Strategie hab ich euch ja schon mit der Gruppenaufstellung und dem Käse darunter geliefert, dann bleibt mir hier eigentlich nur noch auf Yadis' Fähigkeiten einzugehen. Die Gefahr durch Meteo sollte ja bekannt sein. Weitere Zauber sind Flare, Flarestar, Sanctus, Wicht, Tobsucht, Tod, Medica, Verwünschung, Todestribunal, Lv. 5 Tod und Lv. 4 Sanctus. Übrigens wird Yadis sich immer erst heilen, wenn er selbst an einer Zustandsveränderung leidet. Dies könntet ihr erreichen, indem ihr ein Zelt auf den Gegner anwendet, jedoch klappt es eventuell nicht beim ersten Mal. Weiterhin könntet ihr dies auch erreichen, indem ihr mit Zidane eine Waffe ausrüstet, die Blind (also das Organik) verursacht und anschließend Schwertseele einsetzt. Sofern er eine Zustandsveränderung abbekommt, wird er immer seinen Zug darauf verschwenden diese mit Medica zu beheben. Vielleicht will die Methode ja auch jemand probieren, auch wenn sie aufgrund ihrer etwaigen Fehlerquote kein Garant für einen meteofreien Kampf ist. Wenn Yadis die MP ausgehen, wird er sie auffrischen, indem er sie von euch in feinster Esprit-Manier absaugt. Nur mal so zur Info... Ach ja, und was ich bisher noch nicht erwähnt habe, ist, dass Yadis sich mittels Vigra um 9.999 HP heilen kann. Aber seid froh um jede Runde, in der Yadis nicht auf Meteo zurückgreift. Nach dem Kampf Kleine Zugabe Sofern ihr Yadis besiegt, bevor ihr auf Hades im Ort der Erinnerung trefft, wird dieser zu Beginn des Kampfes mit euch diese Leistung würdigen und einige Worte darüber verlieren. Mehr gibt es hier nun aber wirklich nicht zu sehen. *den Bildschirm ausschalt* Zum Inhaltsverzeichnis